Crumpled Notes
by will-herm-simetra
Summary: When Ronald Weasley found a crumpled note on the common room floor, he didn’t just find out the reasons for his little sister’s mood swings but her real feelings…for his best friend.Oneshot.GH


**Disclaimer: **I do no own any of the characters, places or anything else the genius JK Rowling made.

**Author's Notes: **The first part is not the note though, it's like an introduction. But I hope you like it. It's my first one-shot in HP…so please read and review. Thnx!

**_Crumpled Notes _**

Ron sat heavily on one of the common room's most comfortable couches. He buried his face into his hands, trying to erase the events of the miserable day from his head. It has been like this for the past 14 days, quiet and sad. Even if he still joked around, Hermione still smiled a lot, and everybody tried to act normal, it wasn't at all the same…when Harry was still there. Even the shadows of the old days in Hogwarts were gone. It has been 2 weeks since Harry had gone. A fortnight has passed since he last saw his best friend. He didn't know what happened to the boy-who-lived since he left.

The Dark Lord was quickly reigning over the wizarding world, and the Ministry is a trillion-acre step before defeating him. The Ministry was merely dirt in Lord Voldemort's shoes. So, Harry Potter left to find a way to defeat the Dark Lord, for he said that he is the only one who could. His ever loyal friends forced him to let them help, but Harry's stubbornness could not be fought against. He said he didn't want anybody else to die or get hurt. In the end, he went alone.

Ron missed him a lot, and Hermione was extremely worried about him though she didn't show it. But the one, who got affected the most, as Ron and Hermione noticed, was Ginny Weasley. She barely spoke for the last 2 weeks, and she was less cheerful and much moodier.

Ron let his hands and head hang between his knees. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a crumpled piece of paper right next to the grate. Ron sat up and slowly reached for the paper, which he noticed had a tiny burnt mark on its edge, as if someone threw it failingly into the fire.

Ron looked around the common room and saw no one. Slowly, he opened the piece of paper.

With curious eyes, Ron started reading its contents:

_I don't know why I wrote this. I don't know what made me do it. But I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I can't deny my feelings, not another time. I can't ignore my friends any longer. Yet I can't help it. I know I shouldn't miss him. Actually, I shouldn't even be thinking about him at all. Yes, that was my stubborn brain speaking. You could try anything, even 'obliviate' _(sp?) _yourself, but you couldn't completely erase the thoughts of the one you love from your heart. I tried it many times to forget him, even before he left us. I dated many lads, trying to forget about him…trying to stop loving him. I couldn't. That's what breaks my heart the most. I thought he would never love me back. Hermione was always there for me. She told me to move on and be myself. I managed to be myself more, but I couldn't move on. I didn't know why then, until last year when his lips touched mine for the first time. Last year he did something I could just dream of when I was in first few years in Hogwarts. He liked me more than a friend, maybe even love me. He saw me much more than just his best friend's sister. I found happiness unlike anything I've found before when I was with him. His smiles, his arms around me, made me feel safe and lucky. He was where my world revolved around, even just for a while. His green eyes were like a wide window. I could see into his soul. I may not feel his internal battle nor could I help him, but I know and I understand. His words were not only my comfort, but they were what kept me moving. Finally, the jigsaw puzzle of my life was suddenly completed. I realized…he was the missing piece. But just as I expected, it didn't last. Not all good things last. I know that now._

_A terrible disaster that affected the whole wizarding world caused him to make a decision only he could decide. He didn't want me to get hurt he said. I understood his intentions, but I loved him as well. He didn't want any more of the people he loved to be hurt. I admired him for what he must do. I admired him for what he wanted, but I couldn't care less. _

_Why couldn't you understand Harry? Why? If Ron and Hermione would do anything for you, why couldn't you see what _I _would do? But you wanted me to live, right? You didn't think you idiot. If you disappear from my life, do you think I would still live? Why couldn't you understand, Potter! _

_But I agreed with him. I did what he wanted, even if it hurt me inside more than anything. _

_He said he didn't want the Dark Lord to use me again. He didn't want what happened to me before to happen again. I did what he told me. I did it knowing that at least I could still see him. I agreed knowing that he would still be safe here in the school in my sight. But he left me…literally._

_He's not in Hogwarts anymore. I don't know where he is, and it's tearing me apart. I never knew what he really meant to me until he disappeared from my life. I don't know if he's still alive. More than a week has passed, and he didn't come back. He didn't even write to me. I'm dying inside not knowing where he is. _

_Please come back, Harry. I need you. What will happen to us? No one knows what I'm suffering right now. You told me you'd never forget me. You told me you'll always take care of me. But are you here now? You lied to me, Potter. Now I wished I just saw you as my big brother's best friend and nothing else. Oh, but no. You have to come into my life. You have to save me, to show me that you could love me back. Now I couldn't turn back. I couldn't live without you, and I want you to know that. I've been keeping these thoughts for 2 weeks Harry. But I couldn't send this to you. I don't know where you are, or if you're alive. I don't want to know, I don't want to get hurt again Harry. Please come back. _

_Ginny Weasley_

Ron slowly folded back the crumpled note, taking care not to do any more damage to it. He had always been a big brother for Ginny, alright, an over-protective brother but he never really knew the reason why his little sister liked his best friend so much. Now, he knew…and there's nothing he could do about it. Ginny was a big girl, and she could make her own decisions…as long as he and her family could still watch over her. At least she chose someone worthy enough of her attention. Ron looked out the window and saw the sun's rays disappearing beneath the Forbidden Forest's trees and bathing the horizon with red and gold. He didn't know where Harry was no more than Ginny Weasley did, but he knew, that if Harry would read the note in his hands, he will return no matter what.

**Notes: **I hope it's good. Please review…and for my readers for my other stories, I apologize for the delays. Thanks, you all deserve the best.


End file.
